Intoxication
by MoonlightMaiden14
Summary: His kisses were like whispers of praise from the heavens as they honored my lips and skin with their blessings, and all I could care about is if he could take me higher than the heavens themselves that night. ONESHOT S/D TEEN - implied themes
1. Part I

_Story: Intoxication_

_Chapter: OneShot_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serena/Darien_

_Rated: Teen+_

_Author's Notes: Now, I'm sure you're wondering what's with the Teen+ above. You see, I don't believe it's M because let's face it, it's not. But I also think with what it implies, it shouldn't just be plain old T. You get that? You might think otherwise, but I'm putting it just in case. This is as of now a **ONESHOT**, but if I do happen to get inspired to add on another chapter or two, I will. Either way, enjoy._

* * *

His skin was as smooth as silk. His body as muscled as could be. His fingers were nice and long, perfect for the keys of a piano. His hair was like black silk, slipping through my fingers while his eyes, deep as the midnight sky, looked into mine where it passed the doors with ease and stared into the windows of my soul. His kisses were like whispers of praise from the heavens as they honored my lips and skin with their blessings, and all I could care about is if he could take me higher than the heavens themselves that night.

Looking back at that night five years to this day, I could have sworn it was simply a dream. A dream conjured up during my lonely nights that I experience while I swayed on the brink of adulthood. I was just fresh out of high school and on my way to college. My closest friends and I were attending our joined graduation party that night.

The night I met _him_.

I was doing all right with the slight booze that was snuck in, but everything went down hill when his eyes met mine across the smoky room. The drinks kept coming. His eyes kept melting my defenses like they were once a solid and he had the power to convert them to a liquid. Chemistry. A perfect word. So simple, so complex, so _sweet_.

The smoke seemed to turn to fog that gathered around his god-like body as he casually made his way towards me, his eyes moving up and down my body a few times before he reached me. That's all I needed; a few simple words to send me over the edge before I was out the door and in his car, making our way towards his flat.

Someone would say with all the alcohol in my system, I wouldn't remember a thing and I would most definitely regret losing my virginity while intoxicated to a strange. But to their horror almost, sitting in my car now this many years later, I smiled at the way his body smelled while it moved over mine.

Roses and spices with a hint of something I couldn't place.

It was so intoxicating. I didn't know what was clogging my senses more: the alcohol or _him_? Thinking about it now, oh, it was most definitely him. I licked my lips as I remembered the way his lips worked mine in perfect motion. Perfection was a cruel word to use when comparing to him. It would have been a slap to his face—are there any words to describe it?—if I said such a thing out loud.

Shaking my head, I twisted my keys out of the ignition before shoving them in my oversized purse. I needed to focus. Focus was a key and a good one at that. I stepped cautiously out of my silver Volvo—it was so pretty being brand new. Ever so slowly, I made my way to the entrance of the polished apartment complex. I almost made it to the door when my phone started to vibrate. I looked down at the number quickly before flipping it open.

"What?" I asked, venom trying hard not to leak through.

"Well?" a feminine voice asked with thick slyness.

"I'm not even inside yet, Mina." I rolled my eyes at my sister's over enthusiasm to my situation.

"Oh, come on! You've told me the story a thousand times, and five years later, you've finally worked up the courage to go see him. Get yer butt in there and rape the man if you have to!" I heard a giggle coming from the background.

"Mina!" I gasped at her comment. Looking around, I was relived that the parking garage was empty, excluded the cars. That's when my eye caught it. Oh, the beauty! It was black and sleek with shine in all the right places. "Oh, my gosh. Mina."

"What? What? Is he there?"

"No." I sucked in a breath, my legs already going over. "It's his car."

There was a groan on the other end. "His car? Serena, you're there for _him_!"

I heard a voice from the background. "What does he drive? She's told us so much about him, but I'd like more details than just how his body sweats while he performs nature."

I laughed, my face flushing. "It's an Aston Martin Vanguish V12 and it's black, exterior and interior."

Mina repeated it to the girls. I heard Lita let out a pleasurable sigh. "Wow. Hijack it!"

"No!" I practically yelled into the phone. My voice echoed, making me wince.

Mina giggled. "That is a nice ride, but I'm sure whatever is waiting upstairs will be so much better, Serena. Now, get moving because those are the details I want!"

I shook my head. "I have my orders. Thanks." I slid the phone shut, ending the call. Let's try this again.

My journey to the door started again, but once inside, I didn't dare to look at the people who were obviously above me as I practically bolted for the elevator. I glanced down at the little slip of paper before pressing the intended number, and the elevator gracefully made its way up the levels. Who ever said elevators could be graceful was wrong because this one defied all the laws. Not even joking. The ride was short oddly enough since the floor wasn't exactly close to the ground level. The bell dinged before the silver metallic doors slide open, and I stuck my head out carefully to make sure the halls were clear.

_The halls were dark, the roses were suffocating, the door was so close…_

I groaned silently at the overwhelming memories. It's been five years and they were still so clear. Straightening my back, I dared to venture into the bright, but clear hallway until I reached the door. My eyes traveled to the number to double—triple—check that I had the right place.

Here it goes.

My hand must have gained a mind of its own because as soon as the thought began, it had already rung the bell. My heart froze in the middle of its beat while we both waited for a sound from within. We didn't wait long.

Heavy, powerful steps started to sound on the inside, getting closer and closer.

The doorknob twisted.

It barely creaked.

My heart started to race.

Intoxication.

* * *

_Don't kill me! You're wondering what's going to happen next, right? Well, like I said above, this is as of now a ONESHOT, but if I do get inspired to add on another chapter or two, I will. And I know you're probably complaining about it being even shorter than usual. I know. I actually sat and stared at the last line, debating about whether or not to go on and add his reaction and all. I decided against. Suspense and wonder can make all the difference in the quality of a story, especially in a ONESHOT. But feel free to complain to me about how you're left wondering. :) Plus, I thought the last few lines really had a sort of "intoxicating" power in them, don't you? Yeah. Well, I'm stoked for your reviews so don't forget!_

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_


	2. Part II

_Story: Intoxication_

_Chapter: Part II_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen+_

_Author's Notes: Well, well, well, welcome back. I know you were all begging for another chapter, and I was too. I couldn't just let it go. In my opinion, I don't think this chapter may be as hot as the first or what you thought it would be, and I'm sorry, but this is NOT mature. It's only implying the themes that would be WRITTEN in mature. So if you were looking for a mature story's content, it will not be in here. Now, on with the second part. Enjoy!_

* * *

I could have thought he was the most beautiful thing I had seen those several years ago. It couldn't have been humanly possible for him to get any more gorgeous. But seeing as how his body had been sculpted by the delicate, detailed hands of the gods, I knew everything for him would have been possible.

His hair was the same length as before, but even just looking at it after he had opened his front door, I could have placed my whole lifesavings on the observation that it had gotten even silkier than that night. His body was more toned that before, something I could clearly tell from muscles that begged to be released from the satin black dress shirt he was wearing. His legs were slightly longer and sturdier, black slacks hugging them comfortably. Mentally, I made sure I wasn't drooling when I finally rested my eyes on his face. So smooth, so hard, so… tasty. His lips looked more desirable even now, and my mind swirled with the devious thoughts of what I could do with them… or what they could do to me. As I meet his eyes, I knew I was being sucked back into the memory of them sweeping over my body with lust and need. So dark, so mystery, so much like the midnight sky. I wanted to be swallowed by the night in those depths.

Gulping loudly, I made my lame attempt at a greeting. "Hi." How pathetic. How unattractive. Where was my seduction? Mina would kill me if it ended here.

"Hello." Oh, the voice was deeper, richer. A few visible shivers vibrated down my veins, sending my mind into a hazy room.

"Um, you're,"—I glanced quickly down at my paper even though I had the name known by heart,--"Endymion Terra, right?"

"Darien will work." His eyes were colder than they were five years ago. Black mixed with the midnight blue of my every dream. "What do you want? I'm not looking for a two-dollar hooker tonight."

My eyes seemed to jump out of their sockets at the statement. Hooker?! I sharply looked down at my choice of outfit. A blush rose to my already hot cheeks. Well, it wasn't the most appropriate clothing in my overall wardrobe, but it wasn't my fault. Mina dressed me… the little slut. "Um, I'm not a hooker."

"Then, why did you go out in public looking like _that_?" he asked harshly before opening his door fully and pulling me in. My eyes scanned the foyer until they noticed a simple vase of perfect crimson red roses. I walked over in what felt like a trance, my hand reaching out to touch their fragile, soft petals. His hand came in contact with mine when it was a mere hair away from them. "Don't touch." A bolt of electric shock erupted on my skin from his simple, but harsh touch.

Another blush lifted to my face. "I-I'm sorry." I laughed awkwardly. "This is difficult for me, and I'm really nervous."

"Do I even know you?" Darien asked, making me turn at the sound of his velvety voice.

I tucked a strand of silvery-blonde hair behind my ear before I spoke. "Yes, but then no. It's… confusing."

"Well, try to explain it better then because you're not making any sense." He looked down at his gold wrist watch. "And you better hurry up. I have places to go."

"I'm sorry." Lifting my head, I was caught in those suffocating depths again, and it took me a minute to find my words. "I wanted to see you again."

"Again?" His nightly eyes narrowed as he stepped forward, making me retreat towards the wall. "Who are you?"

I twisted my satin shirt loosely in my head, glancing down at the floor. How could I start? I just wanted to jump him now, but I knew it wouldn't go down like that. He was so… cold, so different from my memories. The man in my dreams was the pinnacle of beauty and poetry, but then sex on legs. What was I to do with that but drool? This man was that same man, but more reserved, harsher, and he didn't dare show a sign of any emotion expect irritation in result of my intrusion.

"I'm waiting." His words were like a whip against a prisoner's back, and it sent a chill down my spine. My mind spun as it weaved those very words into ones of pleasure, and it brought up the very reason I was here. Another blush rose to my already pink cheeks as I tried to find my voice.

"We met a little under five years ago, but it was only for one night." It was such a simple response, but I knew he could twist it in so many different ways, and it scared me to know which one he would choose.

That's when his eyes began to roam over my body like a beast. The blue turned ever so darker than the midnight it normally was, but my own cerulean pair jumped back down to his lips as they began to move. "Ah, I see where this is going."

"Excuse me?" So many distractions. I had to cast my gaze to the plush gray floor to keep my mind from suffocating.

"You come here so late in the evening, dressed like you're asking for _something_, and that something can only be that one thing you experienced… five years ago." He chuckled. "Has it been that long since you got any?" I almost didn't hear that last line, the chuckle sounding like a sin in itself.

My eyes went wide at the question. "What? I-"

"Is there really any other reason why you came here tonight?" He started to back me further into the wall until my hand brushed against the cool surface. His lifted his larger hands to rest against the wall that were on the sides of my face. His face came closer, his lips parting slightly, his breath caressing my skin.

Intoxication…

I shook my head, clearing my already cloudy mind. I lifted my already weak arm to place my delicate hand on his hard chest. What was he made of, metal? Damn. "Don't you want to know my name?"

His lips were only centimeters from my neck. "Does it really matter?"

"Look, Endy – Darien, I didn't come here looking for another one night stand." I kept my hand firm against him to keep him away, but I didn't have a thought to remove it.

"Well, with your body, we can make it two if you prefer." That's when he pulled his face swiftly away from my exposed skin.

Midnight blue locked onto cerulean.

My mind started to blur.

My lips began to move.

His mouth came to mine.

It was silky smooth.

Rose and spices.

With a hint of intoxication.

* * *

_I'm a little sacred for your reactions. I like what happened, though. And I think something will make you feel better... There will be a third part! The final ending to see what happens afterwards. If anyone didn't capture the meaning to the last line, it was an answer-ish to a line in the first part. Now, I do NOT have any idea as to when the final part will be up so I want to say sorry now if it takes awhile. My other stories are suffering from lack of updates too. To the readers of those stories: I AM SO SORRY!!! I have not forgotten them! It's just been difficult to write them lately as much as I want to. I'm hoping to dedicate this week to attempting to update the following stories: A Moonlit Shore, Beloved Midnight, and Pay Up. But no promises! Well, back to what I was saying about this story.... I hope you liked it even if it wasn't what you thought it would be!_

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_


	3. Part III

_Story: Intoxication_

_Chapter: Part III_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen+_

_Author's Notes: Are you as surprised as me? I finally installed the third and final part of this short story! It isn't as hot as before, but I think you'll like the closure. Enjoy!_

* * *

The morning came in a way that was almost unexpected but at the same time it was the way I think I always imagined it would be. I awoke to the sound of soft rain pelting on the windows, the clouds hiding the normally calming morning sun. The balcony door was cracked open, letting a breeze circulate through the room while it flowed over my covered body. The space beside me was empty, but it was evident that someone had been there. The blankets were folded up to my shoulders, and the pillow next to me had an imprint that only a human could form.

Half of me expected to hear maybe the water in the bathroom running or maybe the sound of food sizzling in the kitchen but none of those scenarios happened. No sound, expect my breathing, filled the air of the apartment. It was empty, and I was the only one here.

Standing up, I took the black sheet from the bed while wrapping it around my body. I walked through the spacious suite, finding bits and pieces of the outfit I had worn the night before strewn all over the floor. Blushing, I continued to make my way until I found the kitchen. A newspaper was folded neatly on the island counter and next to it sat an empty black mug. There wasn't a single dish in the sink, and looking into the refrigerator, every content inside was perfectly organized to the point where it wouldn't be difficult to locate a single item.

There wasn't a single picture on any of the walls. Nothing was out of place, and everything ranged from the colors of black, dark blue, gray, and a dark green. If I hadn't known better, I would have had no clue who lived here or if they did at that.

I didn't dare do anything to mess up the structure of the kitchen, and I didn't want to just let myself take advantage of his home. Instead, I wondered into the living room where my purse had been thrown haphazardly on the floor. Shuffling through the inside contents, I found my cell phone. Pressing a button, I saw I had a few missed calls and a message from Mina.

Smiling, I dialed her number, the phone only ringing for a moment. "Hello?"

I took a deep breath. "Hey."

There was a squeal on the other end before Mina shouted to the others to come over. "Serena! Oh, my God! Finally!" I laughed. "What happened?"

Securing the sheet more firmly around my chest, I sat down on the black, leather couch. "Oh, Mina… it was wonderful."

Another squeal sounded from her end. "Tell me more than just that. Did he jump you as soon as you showed up at his door? Was the outfit a successful?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, sure. The outfit was a huge success. He thought I was a hooker."

"Did he pay you, then?"

"No!" My face turned red. "I just wanted to thank you for the delightful first impression you had given him."

Mina giggled. "You're welcome. So are you still there?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Where is he?"

I sighed. "I don't know. He wasn't here when I woke up."

I heard her repeating what I had said to the girls. Raye grabbed the phone from her. "He left? The bastard! Did he leave a note or anything?"

"No. I think he tucked me in, though."

"He tucked you in? What the hell? Where could he have gone?"

I heard Amy in the background. "Maybe he had to go to work."

"It's Saturday, Amy," Lita said.

Mina came back on the phone. "What are you going to do?"

"What should I do? Do you think I should just leave?"

"I don't know. If he didn't leave a note or anything, that could mean he didn't want to talk to you or he just didn't care what you did. You could go and leave him a message or something."

"I don't want another one night stand, Mina." I could feel the tears coming. A lump formed in my throat.

"Leave him your number. Maybe he'll call you." Mina sighed. "Look, if it does end here, maybe it wasn't worth it. Maybe he isn't worth going after. Just do what you think is right."

"Okay. Thanks. I'll talk to you later."

After hanging up the phone, I went to gather my clothes. I didn't want to face it if I stayed and he came back not expecting me to be here. That would be horrible. Going back to his room, I changed slowly into the dreadful outfit Mina had made me wear. I felt like a whore putting it back on, but then a voice in my head told me maybe I should have never taken it off.

That could be why I felt like a whore.

Not knowing what to do with my hair, I found a band in my purse, making it easy to throw my waist-length blonde hair up into a ponytail. My mouth felt gross from my teeth not being brushed, but I was going straight home and I would take care of everything when I got there. Returning to the living room, I found a small piece of paper to write my number on and my name. I looked around the lifeless apartment, admitting that if there was more vibrancy to it, the place would be stunning.

I went to the door, seeing it had been locked. I was about to place my hand on it when I heard something on the other side. The locked turned and the doorknob followed. Before I could make a peep, the door opened and Darien appeared.

I'm not sure how to exactly describe his expression. He just looked me in the eye quickly before glancing at the key in the lock. Pulling it out, he stepped inside the mini foyer with the door closing behind him.

He still didn't look at me openly. He simply walked passed me, making his way into the bedroom. I thought about not following him. I thought about just making my exit there since he didn't even make the effort to greet me. I thought about kicking him in the balls for being this way.

I thought about kissing him. I thought about last night.

So I followed.

He glanced around his now spotless bedroom. I couldn't even tell what had happened just a few hours ago. "You made my bed?"

My head shot up, his deep, rich voice filling my head again. "Yes."

"So last night you came to my apartment, wanting sex. You looked like a hooker. Then, in the morning, you cleaned up my room and anything else that we had messed up the night before, and you're still here." He turned around. "Am I missing something?"

My eyes went wide, my mouth going dry. "Excuse me?"

His gaze pierced into me. I felt corned. "You got what you wanted. Why are you still here?"

Ah. The light bulb came on. "Oh, I see. I get it. You think all I wanted was you… for one night, right? Well, you're wrong. I had you once for only a night. I hated it. I wanted more. You left me that morning too, and I never got to see you again. I finally got the courage to find you. Yes, I wanted sex last night, but I've always wanted you since that first night. I came here to get more out of you. I wasn't looking for another one night stand. I don't care what you think of me. All I know is that I've been thinking about you for the past five years and I haven't been able to stop."

"And what makes you think I wanted you?"

"You invited me in, didn't you?"

"That doesn't mean anything."

I stepped closer, my eye contact didn't falter. "Doesn't it?"

"Look, I'm not looking for love. I don't want it."

"I never said I love you."

"Then what are you saying?"

I cracked a smile. I could feel it coming again. A shiver traveled up my spine as I stepped closer, placing my hand on his solid chest. His arms started to wrap around me, his head leaning towards mine. His breathing was hot on my face, and the room started to disappear.

I could hear thunder in the distance.

Lightning flashed.

Two forces came together as one.

The kisses rained on my mouth.

The hands tangled in my hair.

All I could think about was him as we went under.

"I want you."

But I was never good at keeping promises.

Because he was intoxicating my senses.

THE END

* * *

_I hope the ending made sense to everyone. It's supposed to mean that she won't keep the promise of just wanting him and never saying "I love you." I hope you caught that. I'm sorry if it wasn't the ending everyone was hoping for. I just want to remind everyone that this was only a Teen+ rating; plus was for implied themes. I thought about coming out and saying that he had gotten her pregnant those five years ago, but I wouldn't have been able to wrap that up in one last chapter. Plus, it would have taken away the simple steam of the story. So I think I made the right choice._

_Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this short story of intoxicating themes. I hope to write more, and see you all again._

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_

_P.S. I also want to apologize for the impending lack of updating. I'm still working on my other two new stories. I will start to finish "Beloved Midnight", the winner of the poll, as soon as I can. Keep checking my profile for updates._


End file.
